


Tanka

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of short Tanka poems for John and Dave
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	1. Dave

I so love my John  
He is so cute and funny.  
He has a sweet smile  
And a cunning attitude  
When he laughs I feel happy


	2. John

I so love my Dave  
He is so handsome and strong.  
He has a white hair  
And a handsome voice as well  
He's smirking; I feel happy


End file.
